Suicide Squad Trailer
(A montage of footage of a convention the NC's crew attended where the NC's next review is previewed is shown) Doug (vo): Thanks to all the fans who made our first theatrical premiere of one of our reviews a huge hit. We had giveaways, signings, a Q&A, and of course a review on the big screen. We're sure to do more in the future, and until then, here's a sneak peek... (A trailer of the review in question is shown: ''Suicide Squad)'' Doug (vo): (singing distortedly to "Bohemian Rhapsody") Is this the trailer / For a new film from DC? Amanda: Who do we call when the next Superman comes to take us out? Doug (vo): (singing) Seems similar to the one / For Guardians of the Galaxy. Dexter: (to Amanda) You're going to take down the next Superman... with a boomerang? (The Channel Awesome logo is shown) NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. (The following message comes up: "You Either Love It Or Hate It") NC (vo): Despite it being a big hit, this movie divided a lot of audiences. Amanda: Hey, I worked hard to find the worst of the worst. NC: And you came across... NC (vo): ...boomerangs, mallets, guns, a petting zoo, and a guy who makes fire who no longer makes fire. (Another message pops up: "It Even Won An Oscar") Enchantress: '''Soon, the whole world will bow to my mercy. What?! '''Harley: (trying not to laugh) What are you doing? Enchantress: What? This is just the way that I move. (Yet another message pops up: "A FRIGGIN' OSCAR!!") Chart Guy 1: This is the part where you have to feel defeated and puss out. Deadshot: The bad guys are supposed to puss out? Chart Guy 1: Jiggy. Deadshot: Don't say jiggy! I literally invented jiggy! Doug (vo): (singing) Jared Leto / He's such a big asshole / AN ASSHOLE!! / Jared Le- / He's such a big asshole / AN ASSHOLE!! (x2) / JARED LETO'S AN ASSHOLE Joker: I can't wait to show you my toys. Griggs: We're not gonna see them, are we? Joker: No, that scene's been cut. Griggs: Oh. Joker: As well as this. Griggs: Of course. Swedish Chef: Hurner Nene Hurner Nene Doug (vo): Jared Leto's an asshole / Cesar Romero / Did a better job for me..../For me..../FOR ME!! Amanda: Are you finished? NC: Yeah, I'm finished. Amanda: You feel better? NC: Yeah, I do. (The music continues as the scenes of upcoming review are shown) NC: This whole idea was stupid! Even LEGO Batman said it was stupid, and that's a kid's film! Chart Guy 1: We fizzled that dizzle. Chart Guy 2: For shizzle. (The two of them fistbump) Chart Guy 1: My bizzle. Olsen: Are you seriously telling me that supervillains will do less harm than Superman? Dexter: Did you forget how good Metropolis looked after Superman saved it from Zod-- Okay, yeah, you have a point. Boomerang: We're bad guys. How many times do we have to say it in this damn movie? (Final message showing the title: ''Nostalgia Critic: Suicide Squad ''is shown while Doug sings softly for the final time in this trailer) Doug (vo): Just give us a good film...DC.... Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Warner Bros Category:DC Comics